User blog:Ragnorak Ghost/Informative blog about Raijin
Ladies and Robots, welcome to another informative blog about robots, including the infamous RAIJIN. We will be talking about using it and avoiding it. Introduction Raijin is the second toughest robot in the game, with Invader being first, and nearly one of the hardest to kill due to firepower and health, with reaching 31 km/h and having 127K health pool in base one. The red spider robot is notified to have Bastion ability, an unique power that enables to protect Raijin from kinetic weapons and boost its hardpoints to powerful measures. It is known to be a heavy bot and can outweigh Rhino. Now, let's go to using it. How to Use it Raijin is bestly classified to be the most powerful Spider robot due to its ability, and the player that owns it can deal tremendous damage to an opponent based on the effective tips: 1. Weapons. Raijin is a excellent brawler-oh-timing warrior, with the Bastion mode that increases its power, but is basically known as a amazing sniper and mid-ranger bot, with its legs to stretch out to get the enemy at range. Best hardpoints to use are Avengers, Trebutchets, and Exodus, with their terrifying firepower alimentating the targets with the chance of surviving are slim. However, for easier and cheaper use, Thunders are highly recommended for brawling range, with the boost level can take down small to medium robots. 2. Maps. Every type of maps are extremely crucial to Raijin, based on being a brawler and the covers could contaminate its openings and weakness exposed. Jumping robots could take the lead to ambush the red robot with sprawling missiles that could penetrate Raijin's physical shield. It is highly suggested to go with other teammates, for protection and more in-put firepower. 3. Health and Speed. Raijin makes 2nd place for greatest amount of health, but makes nearly 3rd place for its slowness. It is not important to attack multiple opponents at once, with its physical shield exposed to explosive weapons, and its speed can be taken by fast, dangerous robots like Hellburner. Let's go to how to avoid it. How to Avoid it For many players, Raijin is commonly seen in mid-leagues of silver and gold, and avoiding it could be important or risk-taking. Here are the following to do when facing Raijin: 1. Weapons(again). It depends on the use Raijin has on firepower, with kinetic, plasma, and explosive weapons on the list, with a ability that is either physical, Aegis, or Ancile shield that could protect you and at least your teammates. Mid-range weapons included Tridents and Zeus, which are effective against fast and slow robots, so it is not important to attacking this marksman unless with allies. 2. Maps(Again). Each map has different covers, and each of them have every weakness of a robot, and that is the mightly Raijin. Slow speed and lots of health makes it exposed to open covers without coordination to where to hide. Finding this robot in open cover can give you a chance to attack it, but be aware of its Bastion mode, which could destroy your robot without caution. If you have explosive weapons, it is one of major weakness of Raijin, unless with Ancile use. Do not try to close in for the kill, since Raijin has weapon boost on its hardpoints, and if it has Thunders, your health can absorb lots of damage and have small chance of surviving in the battlefield. 3. Speed. Raijin is extremely tough and powerful, but can't even fight a small, fast bot without aiming system! Raijin's slow speed can expose its openings on hitting spots, and Stalkers could easily run around Raijin with Magnums, dealing severe damage over time if Raijin does not follow up. Category:Blog posts